No puedo vivir sin tí
by BeNuKii
Summary: Se quieren con locura, pero eso no evitará que el destino siga su rumbo y se lleve todo por delante, incluso sus vidas ¿que harias si el amor de tu vida de dejase de la manera más cruel? ¿seguirias adelante? ¿o abandonarias todo? BXE Two-shots MUCHA PENA!
1. Bella POV

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, cualquier parecido con otra es casualidad.**

**Summary: Se quieren con locura, pero eso no evitara que el destino siga su rumbo y se lleve por delante todo lo que han hecho, incluso sus vidas ¿que harias si el amor de tu vida de dejase de la manera más cruel? ¿seguirias adelante? ¿o abandonarias de la manera mas facil? Bella & Edward**

**Nota: para poder leer este fic se necesitan dos cajas de pañuelos, mínimo. Es un One-shot pero si lo dejo asi no os vais a enterar de nada asi que he metio dos POV uno de Bella y otro de Edward, los dos dan la misma penita... T_T Esta ambientada entre 1800 y 1900, por eso hablan al principio tan raro.  
**

**

* * *

No puedo vivir sin tí  
**

**Bella POV**

No iba a aguantar mucho más. Según el doctor me quedaban unas cuantas horas.

El tiempo que me quedaba lo pasaría sufriendo por culpa de la herida de mi pecho, que con cada latido de mi corazón sentía como se abría. Algunos dirán que cuatro meses son suficientes para sanar cualquier herida. Pero si lo que han hecho es sacarte todos los órganos vitales, por muy bien que te intenten coser la herida, el hueco, el vacío sigue ahí.

Estaba en mi cama, mirando al techo, intentando bloquear todos los recuerdos dolorosos, aunque algunos eran bonitos, pero sabia que me harían daño en cuanto recordase a donde me habían llevado todas mis elecciones. Aunque, que más daba, no podía sufrir más de lo que sufrido.

Giré un poco la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. Desde allí se veía el campo y parte de las montañas con una tonalidad naranja brillante proveniente del astro rey. Pero lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el riachuelo que cruzaba a pocos metros, donde había un árbol caído a modo de banco o puente que acumulaba las hojas secas de otros árboles en sus viejas ramas, ya muertas hace tiempo. Ahí es donde comenzó mi historia de amor y la que acabó dejándome a dos pasos de la muerte.

**Flashback**

_Estaba sentada en el tronco caído sobre el riachuelo que pasaba a lado de mi casa. _

_Ya había terminado de hacer todas las tareas de la casa y de la huerta. Pero lo último me dejó exhausta y acalorada, ya que eran mediados de Julio, asi que me vine a refrescar al río y a tomar un poco el sol, que con eso de ser tan pálida parecía de la realeza._

_De repente una sombra me tapó el sol y abrí los ojos para ver al culpable. Lo que no me esperaba ver era al hombre más guapo y perfecto que haya visto jamás. Era de piel clara, por lo que supuse que era gente importante, con el pelo color bronce, alto y con una muy buena forma física. Pero lo que mas me gustó fueron sus ojos, que eran como dos esmeraldas o igual que mirar en un bosque a principios de verano. Eran hermosos. Bueno, en general, el era hermoso._

_Me miró con un poco de sorpresa pero se veía tranquilo._

_- Pensaba que estaba muerta, parecía que ni respiraba a lo lejos, señorita – dijo muy cortésmente mientras me observaba._

_- Siento mucho haberlo preocupado por mi quietud, pero acabo de hacer todas mis labores y estaba agotada – dije mientras me levantaba torpemente, intentando no caerme al río._

_- No ha sido ningún problema señorita..._

_- Llámeme Bella – dije segura. Por muy importante que fuese no le iba a dejar que me llamase por mi apellido y menos por mi nombre completo._

_- Encantado de conocerla, Bella. Yo soy el hijo del duque, Edward Anthony Masen Jr. – dijo mientras cogía mi mano y la besaba. Cuanto lo hizo, la mano me empezó a quemar y sentí mariposas en el estomago – ¿viene mucho por aquí?_

**Fin Flashback**

Desde ese momento Edward había venido todos lo días a mi casa. Desde ese día habían pasado un año y cuatro meses exactos, pero ese año había pasado demasiado deprisa.

Edward se preocupaba por mi, pero no sabía si sentía lo mismo que yo por él.

Para mi cumpleaños me regaló una pequeña cadena de plata con un corazón con grabados de flores y plantas. Le costó trabajo que yo lo aceptase pero al final me lo quedé. Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien más terco que yo.

No me di cuenta de lo que significaba el colgante hasta que un día se me calló.

**Flashback **

_Estaba quitando los rastrojos que habían quedado de la cosecha cuando pisé algo raro._

_Cuando lo vi me llevé las manos inmediatamente al cuello. Lo que acababa de pisar era la cadena. Pero lo peor de todo es que el corazoncito estaba partido a la mitad._

_Edward pensaría que lo había roto a propósito y se enfadaría._

_Lo recogí del suelo para ver si tenía algún arreglo, pero nunca pensé ver lo que vi. El colgante era hueco y se podía abrir. Era como una cajita. En su interior tenía escrito en una parte "Te amo" y en la otra "B&E". Esto no podía ser cierto. Lo más seguro seria que me hubiese caído al pozo y me estuviera ahogando. Pero no paso nada, los pájaros seguían cantando, el río seguía su curso sin ningún cambio... si esto era real no iba a esperar a que Edward llegase y perder mi, a partir de ahora, valiosísimo tiempo esperando como una idiota._

_Sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo hacia la casa de Edward. Era enorme, digna de un duque, construida con el estilo de la época. Al preguntar por él me respondió una mujer de mediana edad con el rostro en forma de corazón y ojos amables, que me dijo que la llamase Esme, y se fue a buscar a Edward mientras yo esperaba en la entrada. Pero cuando se escucharon pasos en las escaleras no era Edward sino una rubia con reflejos rojizos guapísima que me hizo quedar a la altura de sus zapatos._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿y por qué buscas a mi prometido? - ¿PROMETIDO? Sentí que el corazón se me partía en miles de pedazos. Pero pensándolo bien, que querría Edward de mi teniéndola a ella._

_- Solo lo buscaba para decirle al señor que lo que pidió de la tienda ya a llegado – dije con la voz rota._

_- Ah vale, pero la próxima vez se lo dices al servicio que mi prometido y yo estamos muy ocupados – yo solo acerté a asentir con la cabeza mientras ella se iba por donde vino._

_La ilusión no me había durado ni quince minutos. Me fui de camino a casa cayéndome hacia los lados porque no veía nada a causa de las lagrimas. Cuando solo quedaban dos calles alguien me cogió por los hombros y me abrazó._

_- Bella ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿estas bien? – decía Edward mientras me abrazaba con fuerza._

_- ¡Estas prometido! – dije llorando._

_- ¿Quién te a dicho semejante estupidez?_

_- Una mujer rubia, en tu casa, decía que eras su prometido – dije llorando tan fuerte que no se como me entendió._

_- Shh...! Bella, eso es mentira. Tanya es mi hermanastra y esta obsesionada conmigo desde que nos conocemos. Le he intentado decir que no estoy interesado sutilmente pero se ve que no me hace caso. Yo solo te quiero a ti – dijo besando mi cabeza._

_- Entonces... el colgante... – dije dejando de llorar y mirándolo a los ojos._

_- ¿Por fin lo has abierto? Menos mal, pensaba que te lo iba a tener que decir personalmente._

_- Pero... ¿de verdad? ¿es cierto?_

_- ¿Qué si te amo? Si, tan cierto como que eres la criatura más bella y maravillosa del mundo. Pero ¿y tú? ¿me amas a mi? – dijo hipnotizándome con esos orbes esmeralda que tanto me fascinaban._

_En vez de responderle hice lo que quise hacer desde que lo vi. Me lancé a sus labios como si fueran mi único salvavidas. Sabía estupendamente, asi que para profundizar el beso me agarre a su cuello. Cuando nos falto aire nos separamos pero no mas de unos pocos centímetros._

_- Supongo que eso será un si – dijo con la voz entre cortada para luego volver a rozar nuestros labios con mas suavidad que antes._

**Fin Flashback**

Ese fue nuestro primer beso y hoy sería nuestro aniversario de un año si las cosas no hubiesen salido como salieron.

**Flashback**

_Hoy hacía un año de conocernos, y Edward me iba a presentar a su padre. Esto era principalmente por el hecho de que nos habíamos sobrepasado alguna que otra vez en el tono de las caricias y los besos que nos dábamos, y Edward no quería dar el paso sin antes hacer oficial lo nuestro por los menos con su padre, ya que yo era huérfana desde los trece._

_Por lo que me contó Edward, su padre era una persona compresiva y que haría lo que fuese para que su hijo fuese feliz, al igual que su difunta madre._

_Estábamos en su habitación esperando a que su padre llegase, y yo estaba más que nerviosa._

_- Tranquila, le caerás bien – dijo cogiéndome de las manos._

_- Pero, y si no quiere que este conmigo por mi clase social._

_- Tu solo créeme, le vas a gustar – dijo rozando mis labios. Pero aunque llevásemos más de medio año yo reaccionaba siempre de la misma manera; me enrosqué en su cuello y lo tire sobre la cama, mientras el rozaba mi labio inferior con su lengua. Escuchamos una puerta abrirse pero no le dimos importancia hasta que:_

_- ¡¿¡¿QUÉ ATROCIDAD ES ESTA? – gritó alguien detrás nuestra, que hizo que nos sobresaltásemos. Eras una mujer mayor igual a la hermanastra de Edward, debía de ser su madrastra._

_- Sasha, esto a usted no le incumbe. Quiero hablar con mi padre – dijo Edward bastante serio._

_Tu padre ha salido a un viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta dentro de cinco meses. Hasta entonces mando yo. Y tu no vas a juntarte con esa chusma! ¿Qué dirían nuestros amigos si lo supiesen? De modo que te prometerás con Tanya, ella si es un buen partido. Ahora sácala a fuera o llamo a la guardia – dijo para terminar de clavarme el puñal._

_Estaba a punto de llorar, y claro está, Edward se dio cuenta._

_- Tranquila mi vida, tendremos que esperar cinco meses para poder comprometernos, y por Tanya no te preocupes, no me casaran con otra que no seas tú – dijo dándome un suave beso en los labios._

**Fin Flashback**

Fue un mentiroso. Lo esperé una semana, hasta que llego una carta que venia a su nombre:

**Flashback**

_Querida Bella,_

_Siento mucho decirte esto ahora, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Me voy a casar con Tanya. Me he dado cuenta de mi madrastra tiene razón, no eres nada comparada conmigo y si te elijo a ti me bajaras a tu nivel. Además, no quiero decepcionar mi padre ni avergonzarlo. Fue bonito mientras duró pero ya se a acabado._

_Seguro que encuentras a alguien._

_Un saludo: Edward A. Masen Jr._

_Cuando recibí esa carta me hundí en la más profundas de las miserias. Lo peor es que todo lo que ponía en la carta era verdad, yo no era como él. Nunca lo seria. Pero él había dejado que yo creyese que él me amaba. Que tonta fui._

_En cuanto terminé de leer la carta salí corriendo hacia el río y tiré el colgante lo más lejos que pude. Después de verlo hundirse me desplomé y todo se volvió negro, como mi corazón, ya inexistente._

**Fin Flashback**

Dicen que me encontró Jacob, mi mejor amigo, quien después de saber lo ocurrido intentó ocupar el sitio de Edward, pero ya no había nada en mí, no había nada que se pudiese salvar.

Deje de comer porque lo devolvía todo, y tampoco podía dormir a causa de las pesadillas. Era un zombie. Hasta que enfermé.

Vino el doctor del pueblo, el doctor C. Cullen, para saber que me pasaba, y no pude estar más de acuerdo con su diagnostico. Me habían roto el corazón, y la única cura que había la tenía yo en mis manos, pero no la quería dar.

Estos son mis últimos minutos en mi "vida" ,porque esto no lo es desde que él se fue, antes de dejar el sufrimiento. Cierro los ojos, sin fuerzas para nada, esperando que se acabe ya todo de una vez, y siento una mano cálida sujetando a la mía. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos para encontrarme a Jacob. Mi Jake. Pobre, el también estaba sufriendo mucho pero yo no aguantaría más asi. Intento decirle que no se preocupase, que podía vivir ni mí, pero ya no tengo fuerzas ni pasa mover un dedo.

El doctor está apoyado en la puerta mirándome con una expresión rara, parece como si pensase en un millón de cosas a la misma vez y se reflejasen las emociones en su rostro cambiando cada centésima de segundo: rabia, enfado, confusión, pena, compasión...

Vuelvo a mirar a Jacob pero esta vez hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para dedicarle una sonrisa. No quiero que esté triste por mi culpa. Me sentía egoísta. Hacer ese pequeño gesto me queda sin fuerzas y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo cada vez menos mi cuerpo, y cuando noto que ya se a acabado mi "vida" solo pienso en una cosa: _Edward, te amo y te amare siempre.

* * *

_**Han llorado mucho? yo sip T_T **

**ya se que es un One-short, pero voy a meter el complementerio de Edward para rellenar algunas lagunas ok?**

**si les gustó espero que me siguan con proyectos futuros, que tengo muchiiiiisimos =) Besitos! (L)(K)  
**


	2. Edward POV

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, cualquier parecido con otra es casualidad.**

**Summary: Se quieren con locura, pero eso no evitara que el destino siga su rumbo y se lleve por delante todo lo que han hecho, incluso sus vidas ¿que harias si el amor de tu vida de dejase de la manera más cruel? ¿seguirias adelante? ¿o abandonarias de la manera mas facil? Bella & Edward**

**Nota: Esta es la continuacion del shot, para rellenar algunos huecos que se quedaron inconclusos en el capitulo anterior. Lo aviso, a mi me da mucha penita asi que coged los paquetes de pañuelos que tengais a mano que los vais a necesitar. La historia está ambientada entre 1800 y 1900 por eso que se hable a veces un poco raro. Espero que os guste ;)  
**

**

* * *

No puedo vivir sin tí**

**Edward POV**

_Venia hacía mí, toda vestida de blanco. Yo la esperaba en el altar y la miraba todavía pensando que como era posible que una mujer tan maravillosa como ella me hubiese aceptado y amado de igual modo. Su precioso rostro estaba tapado por el velo, impidiéndome ver esos ojos chocolate, que desde la primera vez que me miraron me habían hechizado, y esos labios, que me moría por besar._

_El sacerdote empezó a hablar pero yo solo pensaba en poder ver su rostro y unir nuestros labios._

_- Edward Anthony Masen, ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe? – dijo el sacerdote para unirnos como marido y mujer._

_- Si, quiero._

_- E Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?_

_Esperé a que Bella contestase pero no hizo ningún ruido, ni siquiera se movió._

_- ¿Bella, estas bien? – dije tocándole el hombro, pero no reaccionó – ¡Bella! ¿qué te pasa? – dije mientras le quitaba el velo._

_Pero debajo de la tela no había nada, por lo que se desplomo en el suelo sin nada que lo sujetase. De repente, todo se volvió negro y me quede solo mientras escuchaba unos pasos a mi lado que se alejaban cada vez más rápido. Corrí en la dirección de donde se escuchaban los pasos llamando a Bella, pero por mucho que gritase su nombre no había ninguna respuesta. Hasta que se escuchó un susurro a lo lejos: "Edward, te amo y te amaré siempre... adiós."_

Me desperté temblando y con un sudor frío por toda la cara y el cuello. ¿Qué había sido eso? Respuesta: el peor sueño de toda mi vida, pero, ¿qué significaba?.

Hoy era 11 de Noviembre. Puede que estuviese relacionado con el sueño, ya que hoy hacíamos un año de confesar nuestros sentimientos y darnos nuestro primer beso. Pero tambien cuatro meses desde que no la veía.

Mi madrastra me había prohibido salir fuera de los terrenos de la casa, y la única vez que me pude escapar fue hace dos meses y medio. Pero no la pude ver, ya que salió un chico bastante grande, de piel morena y rasgos indios, que me dijo que no se encontraba en condiciones para recibir a nadie. Cuando le dije quien era, me miro como si quisiese matarme y me dijo que me largase o me mataría sin importar quien fuese yo o que estuviésemos cerca de testigos que lo culpabilizasen.

Después de eso se hizo público mi compromiso con Tanya, cosa que en cuanto llegase mi padre se anularía y podría casarme con Bella. "_Edward, te amo y te amaré siempre... adiós."_ La voz de Bella se oyó con tanta claridad en mi cabeza que me asustó. ¿Pero que me pasaba hoy?

Después de asearme y vestirme, bajé al comedor. Ya era muy tarde. Pero por el camino, Esme me dijo que tenía visita y que me estaba esperando en la sala.

Fui casi corriendo hacía la sala. Lo mas seguro seria que fuese Bella y no podía esperar a tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la quería. Pero cuando llegué, en lugar de mi amada, estaba el joven que me amenazo en su casa. Tenia los ojos rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando. Cuado se percató de mi presencia me miró con rabia e intentó atacarme.

- ¡ASESINO! ¡POR TU CULPA SE HA IDO! ¡YA NUNCA VOLVERÁ! ¡ SE HA IDO PARA SIEMPRE! ¿POR QUÉ LA MATASTE? – gritaba mientras intentaba atacarme.

- ¡Yo no he matado a nadie! ¿Por qué dices eso? – dije quitándomelo de encima. Se derrumbó en el suelo mientras me miraba con más odio del que había visto jamás.

- Bella ha muerto hace una hora. ¡Y todo por tu culpa! Le rompiste el corazón y dejo comer, de dormir, ¡INCLUSO DE VIVIR!. La destrozaste desde que le mandaste esa maldita carta, y se fue consumiendo por dentro hasta que dejó este mundo... – dijo el muchacho con los ojos cristalinos.

¿Muerta? Bella no podía estar muerta. Le iba a pedir su mano en un mes, luego nos casaríamos y seriamos felices para el resto de nuestras vidas... _"...y te amaré siempre... adiós."_ Otra vez su voz. _¡NO PUEDE HABERSE IDO! _Gritaba mi subconsciente. Un momento, ¿qué carta?

- ¿De qué carta estas hablando? Yo no mandé ninguna carta. – dije sin poder asociar todavía la idea de que ya no iba a volver a ver a Bella...

- Hace poco más de tres meses y medio, llegó una carta con tu nombre. Ese día la encontré inconsciente al lado del río, y desde entonces no volvió a ser la misma... hasta que se fue.

Repasé quien podría haber mandado una carta con mi nombre para Bella, y que le hubiese hecho semejante daño. Se me vinieron dos personas a la mente, pero la primera, aunque tuviese la sangre fría para hacerlo, era demasiado idiota para pensarlo ella sola.

Dejé al muchacho tirado en el suelo, y me dirigí a la habitación de mi padre para encontrarme al mismísimo demonio en frente del tocador, intentando ocultar su aspecto detrás de un montón de potingues.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – dije en un susurro. Todavía estaba un poco atontando por la noticia, que no terminaba de querer encajar en mi cabeza.

- Se llama antes de entrar, querido. ¿Y que es lo que he hecho, si se puede saber? – dijo sin mirarme.

- La carta que recibió Bella, se la mandaste tú ¿verdad, Sasha?

Se levanto y se acerco a mi.

- Lo hice por tu bien, querido, ¿qué hubiese pasado si te llegas a casar con ella? Tanya es mucho mejor en todos los aspectos. Y la carta lo único que hizo fue que esa chiquilla de campo supiera cual es su lugar. Seguro que se casa con otro mozo de su calaña y sigue su vida mientras tú tendrás que llevar un titulo y desposar a mi hija... – dijo como si hablase del tiempo.

- Bella murió esta mañana – la corté en medio de su charla.

- ¿Ves? Te he librado de un enfermo. Seguro que tenía todo tipo de enfermedades y bichos! – dijo poniendo cara de asco y riéndose. Ahí exploté.

- ¡BELLA MURIÓ POR TU CULPA! ¡LA ENGAÑASTE, PEDAZO DE ZORRA! ¡ELLA TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR CONMIGO, ESE ERA SU LUGAR NO EL DE TU ESTUPIDA HIJA! – dije mientras cogía el candelabro que estaba a mi lado y la golpeé.

Sasha cayó al suelo inconsciente, sangrando por la cabeza, donde la había golpeado. No sabía si la había matado, pero no me quede para comprobarlo. En su lugar salí corriendo hacía el único sitio donde podría estar sin volverme loco.

Al llegar al río me puse a dar vueltas por la orilla mientras recordaba todos los momentos que pasé con Bella, tanto los buenos como los malos; todos los besos, sus caídas, la primera vez que la vi, todas las veces que me dijo "Te amo", cada vez que se ruborizaba, nuestras peleas que siempre acababan con un "_lo siento, pero te amo demasiado para enfadarme contigo_"... Todo eso lo había perdido. Pero lo más importante, había perdido a Bella, el amor de mi vida, y nuestro futuro juntos: nunca nos casaríamos, ni la vería vestida de blanco, nunca tendríamos hijos juntos, ni envejeceríamos... ya no quedaba nada.

Vi un pequeño destello en la orilla, como una moneda o algo de plata. Cuando lo recogí se me partió el corazón. Era el colgante que le regalé a Bella por su cumpleaños para que supiese que la amaba. Estaba un poco oxidado. Debía de estar aquí desde que recibió la carta.

Si lo había tirado al río, significaba que creía que la carta era de verdad, que no la quería y que le había mentido todas las veces que le dije que la amaba. Era verdad lo que el chico me dijo, que Bella había muerto porque le rompí el corazón.

No podía ser cierto, no podía vivir sabiendo que ya no tenía una razón para continuar adelante y que, encima , mi razón de vivir, mi Bella, me había dejado solo, pensando que ya no la amaba.

No lo iba a soportar más. Busqué una cuerda y un extremo lo até a la parte más alta del tronco mientras el otro lo colocaba alrededor de mi cuello.

No sabía que encontraría después de la muerte, pero buscaría a Bella, costase lo que costase, y le diría la verdad, que no podía vivir sin ella.

Cogí el colgante entre mis manos y lo bese.

- Te encontrare, mi amor, y nadie nos volverá a separar – dije para mi mismo, esperando que Bella me oyese, estuviese donde estuviese.

Después salté, y todo desapareció.

* * *

**Y una vez muertó el perro se acabó la rabía, o como yo lo digo, me he quedado sin personajes por lo que la historia se ha acabado =P**

**Que os a parecido? se veía venir no? =S tengo que trabajar con el suspense XD PERO DA MUXA PENAA! T_T  
**

**Si quereis comentar algo sobre la historia me escribis un review, que me hace muy feliz recibir algunos =D Bss (L)(K)  
**


End file.
